Unfamiliar Faces
by AlwaysAFangirl55
Summary: All the turtles wanted was an escape from the concrete jungle during the raging heat. What they got was more than they could've expected. Let me know if its any good :) Eventual Turtle/OC(s) pairing. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Strange Encounters

To say that it was hot would be an understatement. Now, if you said it felt like an oven, that might be accurate. At least, that's how hot Mikey claimed it was. Strangely enough, his brothers agreed with him. That's why, in the middle of the harsh New York summer, the turtles, master Splinter, Casey and April retreated to the farm for a much needed cooling off period. Leonardo saw it as the perfect chance to "find himself" and proceeded to disappear into the woods for days on end. Donnie brought half of the lab with him, and even set up a wireless network for Mikey to play games on. Although, he spent most of his time reading his comic books. Raph and Casey found an old bike or two and busied themselves with fixing them up. April and Splinter, well, they did just about whatever pleased them. It was nice, the quiet. The solitude. The peace.

Yeah, that didn't last long.

As always, trouble seemed to find the brothers wherever they hid. It leaped on Leo first. In the woods, he found new meaning to the words "Mother Nature". He released himself completely to the whims of the wild, and was surprised at its gentleness. Except for that one big storm that almost blinded him.

He was sitting now in the lotus position, meditating. Soft breaths in and out. The noises of the forest becoming loud, then trailing off into nothing. A bird flew from its another. Suddenly a whole flock took off into the sky as a rumbling shook the ground. Seconds later he heard an explosion, approximately six miles to his southeast. He dismissed it. There was some kind of construction happening there. But then there was another explosion. This time five miles to the south. Then another, four miles to the southwest. When dirt rained on him from the explosion two miles to his west, Leonardo decided it was time to investigate. He hopped up from the lotus and into a tree, barely moving the branch.

He only had time to move through a few trees before the next explosion came. This one off to his right and definitely too close for comfort. Searching, he found the source of the blasts. More importantly, he found the targets. The source was a large off-road vehicle with a grenade launcher. The targets: two black-clad figures on dirt bikes. Leo took a moment to revel in the weirdness of NOT being the one chased by heavy, weaponized machinery, then he was off. Racing through the trees or on the ground, he somehow managed to keep pace with the speeding chariots.

He took his time in examining the predator and the prey, trying to decide which side of the fight to be on. There were two men in the jeep. One to drive, the other to shoot. Pretty standard operation. Thing was, they looked like normal guys. One was dressed like a school teacher, the other guy could be the neighborhood mailman for all he knew. But the bikers, they looked sketchy.

Not only was it a scorchingly hot day and they showed no skin whatsoever, but they were also armed to the teeth. Leo saw arrows and swords, one had a battle axe, the other had a weird curvy metal thing with no obvious purpose. They had knives in every available pocket or open seam, and hand-claws like the Shredders, except black. But the kicker, the thing that sent home to Leo that these people were dangerous, were the guns. A glock on each thigh. A cross chest wrap with dozens upon dozens of clips. And something really big strapped to their backs that Leo really didn't want to find the function for. Instead of black clothes, they had advanced body armor. So either the bikers were the bad guys, or they were the first well-funded vigilantes Leo had come across.

He was stuck between helping possible innocents escape death, and capturing possible villains. Luckily, the decision was made for him. One vigilante, the one with the axe, looked back for a second too long and hit a rock big enough to screw with the bike. It popped the wheel out of place and the biker went flying, landing with an audible THUD. The bikers companion, noticing that he was down, skidded to a halt, then flew past the jeep, attempting to draw the fire away from his friend. The other one stood shakily, grabbing a duffel that Leo hadn't noticed before. Revving back, the second biker fired a few shots at the jeep, successfully taking out a tire. The now lone biker paused long enough for his friend to get on the back of the bike, then they were off.

Swearing and mumbling, the men in the jeep continued the high speed chase. Leo was sure they were trying to get whatever was in that bag.

Then it hit him. When the biker had sped past the jeep, he had a perfect shot at both men. But he aimed down. That was all the evidence Leo needed to act. Leaping into action, he first knocked the guy operating the grenade launcher off the vehicle. Teacher-man noticed that his friend was gone, then realized some strange green thing was trying to stop him. He didn't take too kindly to that. He tried to shake Leo off, hitting a few trees in the process. But ultimately, he was knocked out with a swift katana hilt to the head. The jeep sputtered to a halt, and the bikers looked back, just now acknowledging the presence of a guardian angel. They swerved to a stop a few feet from the truck, facing Leo. Fist in palm, they bowed from the waist down. Then they disappeared into the woods.

The bikers pulled into the driveway of a large mansion. Sighing and groaning, they clamored off the mud-encrusted machine. They took off their helmets, revealing their feminine features. The woman holding the duffle pressed a button, opening the garage. She shook her dark hair out of its ponytail, tossing the helmet aside.

"Should we talk about the weird green dude?" She addressed her blonde friend. The blonde simply shook her head. Another sigh from the brunette. "Charlie is never going to believe this. Unless you tell her, then she might maybe think its a possibility." The blonde's mouth turned upwards in a smirk. "Well, at least we got what we wanted." Another smile and a nod from the blonde. They walked into the house, the door solidly closing behind them.


	2. Unwelcome Guests

Leonardo wandered back to the farm after the incident with the bikers. He debated whether or not he should tell the others what happened. Deciding that it would only lead to questions he couldn't answer and Mikey finding a way to turn it into a joke, he let only his Sensei know. Master Splinter figured it wasn't a problem, but they should remember just in case.

A few days later, Leo and Donnie were sparring out in a field, with Mikey and Raph cheering them on."

"Leonardo, he's the man, if he can't beat 'em no one can!" Mikey obviously had a favorite turtle.

"Shut up, will ya Mikey?" Raph responded by giving him a good whack upside the head.

"Ow! You're just mad cause you bet Casey that Donnie could beat Leo, and you know Leo's gonna win!"

"Why I otta!" A round of Chase Mikey Through The Woods ensued.

Leo and Donnie grunted each time a blow was landed or blocked. Both had been training harder than ever, and they weren't used to sore muscles. Mikey and Raph had been training too, but Raph was too tough to complain and he threatened to gut Mikey if he said a word. At last, Leo and Donnie were locked in position, staring each other down. Don's bo staff jammed between the crossed katana blades. Each knew it would only take a single distraction for the other to go down. What they weren't prepared for was a big distraction.

Seemingly for no reason, the barn exploded.

All heads whipped around and all joking stopped. They stared in awe as flames erupted from the walls and smoke poured out into the sky. After a split second of gawking, they ran towards the house. April, Casey and Master Splinter rushed out towards the turtles.

"What the shell is happening?" Raph yelled.

"How am I s'pose to know?" Casey responds.

"This doesn't make any sense," Donnie tried logic to figure it out, "There's nothing in the barn that would spontaneously explode. Is there?" He looked at Raph and Casey.

"Aw, crud." They said in unison. As they were speaking, the sound of an engine starting ripped through the air. One of the bikes they were working on shot out of the flames, heading right towards them. Aboard was a single rider, and an unconscious girl on the back.

"That dude has my bike!" Raph is really protective of his motorcycles. The rider saw the turtles at the last possible minute and skidded to a stop, his precious cargo flying off the back and groaning as she bounced. Leo stared in amazement. "Sensei, these are the ones I was telling you about. And they're women?" The rider shook off her helmet, revealing short blonde hair, as she ran to her friend. The blonde checked her vitals then stared at the turtles. She reached behind her and pulled out a short thick stick with a metal crescent on one side. The girl pressed a button and the stick grew in length until it was taller than the blades clicked into place and Leo finally realized just what he was looking at. The blonde took a defensive stance above the brunette, brandishing her scythe. Then she spoke. The words themselves weren't that terrifying, and the blonde wasn't exactly huge, but the way she spoke, the fire in her eyes. No one dared move.

"Come closer, and you die."


	3. An Understanding

"We don't want to hurt you." Donatello, always the diplomatic one, tried to comfort the blonde. He took a few tentative steps forward, hand raised in peaceful gesturing, and narrowly missed getting decapitated.

"I do not lie." The woman growled, again taking position above her friend. Leo stepped forward. "We want to help you. She needs medical attention. We have a first aid kit and April can drive you to the hospital."

"I can what?"

"Please, let us help."

The woman just stared. She breathed heavily, and the others noticed that she was shaking from the effort it took to stand. Finally, she seemed to realize she didn't have much of a choice, and she put the scythe away. Raph and Casey rushed to pick up the brunette, the blonde staring at them suspiciously. "Does she have a name?" The woman turned towards Donnie, studying him before replying.

"Sophie." Don nodded and hurried off the help the others.

"What about you? Do you have a name." Leonardo attempted to make friends, but she clearly didn't want to tell him anything. She squared up in front of him, making him look directly into her eyes. "My name is Aria, and I swear to you, if you hurt one hair on Sophie's head, none of you will live to see tomorrow." Aria turned and walked away with a huff.

Leo sighed. "Great. This is all just fantastic."

Charlie woke to the sound of rain falling against a window.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. 'Bout time you came back from dreamland." A familiar voice greeted her ears.

"Aw, crap Soph. What did you do? Everything hurts." Charlie groaned.

"Actually you took most the the heavy blows this time. Or Aria did I guess."

Charlie opened her eyes and found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. "Where the crap are we?"

"Oh, honey, you are so not going to believe this." She proceeded to tell Charlie all that had happened in the past 24 hours.

"Wait so little green dudes rescued us after we burnt down their barn?" Charlie sat up on the table on which she was strewn.

"Well technically they rescued me and were almost murdered by Aria. She made a lasting impression. They were so nervous while you were out. They thought you would jump up and stab them all at any moment." Sophie took a cheerful slurp of something unidentifiable.

"Fantastic. now they think I'm a psycho ninja warrior and crap."

"Well you kind of are." A glare

"Not helping."

They ceased their conversation as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Two turtles emerged, along with April and some hot soup.

"Good, you're up." Donatello proceeded to take the vitals of both girls. Charlie could see Leo watching her from a distance. He seemed confused. When Don was done, April handed them both soup and Charlie dragged Sophie up onto the table to sit next to her. "So the purple one doesn't seem to care, but Mr. Red Black and Blue doesn't like me."

"They have names you know."

"Actually no, I don't. I've been passed out for the last 12 hours, so just assume I know nothing."

"I always do that." SMACK "Ow. easy there Bridezilla, you're still healing." They continued to talk and laugh amongst themselves, while Leo sidled over to Donnie. "Does something seem different to you? About Aria, I mean."

"Well she's not threatening to murder us, but I approve of that change."

"No, I mean, something's off. Her body language is completely different than yesterday."

"Maybe having Sophie awake calms her down."

"Maybe." Leo muttered, not convinced. He turned back to the girls when he overheard his name. Sophie was telling Aria all about the turtles.

"-and they were raised by a mutated rat who learned Ninjutsu from his Sensei, who was a human-"

"Wait, how did the rat know he was getting it right?"

A pause. "Dunno. But they're super ninjas now, and pretty awesome. But they have the most freaking fantastic tech I've ever seen. Besides my own, obviously. Apparently they found some weird alien blobs that have been here since forever, but their freaking tech! It's more advanced than mine by only ten years! Do you know what that means?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"That means I was ten years away from creating alien level technology. I could make so much money off of what I've created."

"Honey, we're still living off that robotic arm thingy you made."

"It is not a robotic arm thingy, it is the first prosthetic that can be integrated right into the flesh and attach to the nerves without harming anything."

"That's what I meant."

"And don't be hatin' on the arm. That's what you've been living off of the past three years."

"Wait a second," Donatello cut in, "robotic arm? As in the AI1700? The thing that transformed the world of medicinal technology?"

Sophie smiled and winked, "Exactly that one."

"Are you saying, that you're, you're... You're Sophie Rimington?"

"In the flesh!"

"Why do you get to be the famous one?" Charlie muttered under her breath. Don proceeded to gush over Sophie and all her technological advancements. Sophie, boastful geek that she was, soaked up every ounce. Charlie looked on at the familiar scene. They couldn't go anywhere without some geek or another pouncing on the chance to talk to Sophie. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leonardo, still watching her suspiciously.

"Hang on, Soph," Charlie interrupted the constant stream of flattery, "did you not tell them?"

"I figured you'd want to."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times I've had to explain it? It would've been so much easier if you had told them while I was unconscious."

"Honestly, I didn't think they would believe me."

A pause. "Good point."

Donnie and Leo looked back and forth between each other and the girls. "Is there something important we should know?" the girls looked up at Leo simultaneously. Then Charlie groaned and hit her head on the table a few times. Sophie smiled and looked at the turtles. "I think it'd be best if we could tell everyone at the same time." The turtles nodded. Leo told Donnie to gather everyone in the living room, then helped Sophie get Charlie down the stairs.

"I can walk on my own you guys," Charlie complained. But when Sophie and Leo let go, she had to grab onto the railing for support. Leo quickly got impatient with the speed of things and swept Charlie up into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way down. Charlie pouted and stuck her tongue out at Sophie upon seeing the look of glee on the other girls face. Sophie simply winked in return. Leo set Charlie down on the couch and Sophie plopped down next to her. Donnie returned with April, Casey and Master Splinter. "Hang on," Charlie turned to Sophie, "You did not say the rat was this big. Also you totally underestimated the size of the turtles. Also, who's the fat guy?"

"Hey, 'm not fat!" Donnie and April held Casey back, but he stood simmering. Charlie's face split into an impish grin. "Oh this is gonna be fun." Just then the door flew open, letting in the hot, humid air. And a pair of angry turtles.

"Alright, what's tha big idea? I was this close to finishin' tha accelerator. Then this wack-bag had t' show up and ruin everythin'."

"It seems there is something important Miss Aria must tell us." Splinter tried to calm his son. Charlie groaned. "Ok, first off, my name isn't Aria, it's Charlotte." Confused looks perforated the room. "And second of all, I'm going to let Sophie tell you everything else. Cause this story really bores me." All eyes turned to Sophie. She took a deep breath, and began.

"So the woman you all met last night was Aria. But this is Charlie. Don't ask questions." She stopped Mikey from opening his mouth. "Charlie has what's known as Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder. Because of this, she shares her brain with another consciousness. This consciousness is named Aria. She is Charlie's protector. She guards anything and anyone that is important to Charlie. She doesn't have the same kind of thought processes as Charlie, she can only act and react in certain ways. Her only goal is to keep Char happy and safe. That's why she threatened you all last night."

Her monologue was met by three understanding minds, and a bunch of blank stares. April, Splinter, and Don understood the basic concept. They had all heard of DID before. The others, not so much.

"Come again?" Raph seemed to be the most confused. Mikey looked like he was struggling to keep his brain in his skull.

"Um," Sophie didn't know how to explain it any simpler. Luckily, Don had experience simplifying this for his siblings.

"Basically, there's two people living inside one brain."

"That sucks." Raph put bluntly.

"You're telling me." Charlie looked down from the spot on the ceiling she had been staring at. "Although, it's not all bad. Aria knows like seven kinds of martial arts, so I'm basically indestructible." Out of nowhere, a nunchuck flew towards Charlie's head. She lifted a hand and gently caught it, glancing in the direction from which it came.

"What?" Mikey shrugged, "I wanted to see if she was telling the truth."

"This is great and all, but we'd really like to ask you about what happened last night." the focus turned to Leo, as Charlie gulped and Sophie's eyes hardened. Charlie hurriedly spoke, "Yeah, maybe I can talk to you about that one later." She glanced at Sophie. "Not a good subject." The turtles nodded in respect and Leo extended a hand to Charlie. "Here, I'll help you back upstairs." She took his hand with another glance to Sophie. Leaning against him, Charlotte let her mind wander. This was definitely going to be a setback in their plan. Who knew how long it would take them to heal? And Sophie would only get worse with each passing day. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as they came to the top of the stairs. The incident five years ago still weighed heavily on both their minds. Charlie was deep in thought when Leo placed her back on the table. He surprised her when he didn't leave. Charlie sighed, a deep, weary sigh.

"You'd better sit down."


End file.
